Seven Days
by rachcorleone
Summary: -E se eu não descobrir? ... -Então, você nunca vai saber. -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em:** 07/08/2009

**Autora: **Foryouforever

**Capítulo Único**

Era uma preguiçosa tarde de domingo; David e Pierre estavam sentados nos balanços de um parquinho, enquanto eles observavam Pat e Seb girarem a uma velocidade alarmante no gira-gira.

-Eu tenho uma idéia para as duas últimas duas semanas de aula. – David disse de repente, fazendo seu melhor amigo lhe olhar com curiosidade.

-Conte. – Pierre incentivou, depois de perceber que David havia entrado em um modo sonhador e não ia contar se ele não pedisse.

-Eu vou te entregar um bilhete por dia pelos próximos sete dias e seis deles serão mentiras, apenas um será verdade. Você, então, terá os outros sete dias para descobrir qual deles é o que diz a verdade. – David disse simplesmente. Pierre ergueu uma sobrancelha, meio divertido com o jeito que a mente de David trabalhava, meio se perguntando de onde essa última idéia tinha vindo.

-E se eu não descobrir? – Pierre perguntou, fazendo a vontade dele. David o olhou, então, olhos caramelos pensativos e brincalhões.

-Então, você nunca vai saber. – ele disse simplesmente, sorrindo um pouco; a sutil curva para cima dos lábios podendo ser interpretado como nervosismo, mas até onde Pierre sabia David nunca ficava nervoso.

-Tudo bem, então... Começando amanhã? – David assentiu, correndo seus dedos por seu cabelo negro, distraidamente notando que estava ficando longo.

-Eu não vou te entregar os bilhetes, também... Você tem que encontrá-los. – David sorriu. – Isso trás a diversão.

O 'jogo' não foi mencionado pelo resto do dia e tudo continuou como normalmente.

Segunda.

Pierre chegou na escola na manhã seguinte para encontrar David em seu lugar usual em seu armário. David estava vestindo o uniforme de sua escola e Pierre nem se importou em perguntar por que ele sequer estava no prédio – David não freqüentava o Colégio Beaubois.

-'Dia, David. – Pierre bocejou; David fez um suave barulho em sua garganta e sorriu entusiasmadamente.

-Café? Você pode terminar o meu. – David ofereceu o copo de papel. Pierre sorriu agradecidamente e o pegou. Ele abriu seu armário. Havia um pequeno envelope branco no topo da prateleira com um número um rabiscado nele. Pierre derrubou sua mochila no chão e pegou o envelope. David havia desaparecido completamente. Deixando a estranheza desse comportamento para lá, Pierre colocou seu café no armário e abriu o envelope: um pequeno pedaço de papel vermelho, do mesmo tamanho do envelope, estava lá dentro.

_Sua comida é péssima. Desculpe._ era o que o bilhete dizia. O queixo de Pierre caiu e ele protestou para ninguém em particular. Ele colocou o bilhete dentro do envelope e o colocou no bolso, se preparando para a aula.

Terça.

O pedaço de papel amarelo dentro do envelope número dois, dizia: _Eu sou adotado – eu não queria que você me tratasse diferente, por isso não te contei._

Pierre estava sentado no refeitório e o envelope foi encontrado dentro do seu laptop fechado. Pierre havia passado o resto de seu tempo vago sentado, apenas olhando para o bilhete – David não podia ser adotado – ele tinha traços de ambos seus pais. Ele pausou – ele não tinha realmente visto muito o senhor e a senhora Desrosiers, então era possível?

Ele colocou o bilhete no bolso uma vez que notou Chuck andando em sua direção.

Quarta.

Dentro do envelope número três, o qual ele encontrou no bolso de trás da sua calça, quando foi pegar o dinheiro do almoço, um pedaço de papel rosa: _Eu fumo – desculpe por ter mentido._

Ele encontrou David nas arquibancadas aquele dia e o menino mais novo parecia quase relutante em falar com ele. Pierre achou isso estranho, mas continuou conversando do mesmo modo.

Quinta.

O quarto envelope não demorou em ser encontrado: estava sob o pára-brisa do carro de Pierre, quando ele saiu para ir para a escola aquela manhã – o envelope estava dentro de um plástico fechado, para que a umidade da manhã não o estragasse.

Parado na calçada, Pierre o abriu, tirando o papel – verde dessa vez – de lá e lendo: _Eu me sinto tão confiante quando ajo._ Bem, esse era bem direto: Pierre sabia que David tinha alguns problemas com como ele se sentia sobre si mesmo. Ele colocou o bilhete em sua mochila com o resto de suas coisas e foi para a escola.

Sexta.

Pierre não conseguiu encontrar o sexto bilhete. Por mais que ele agisse indiferente ao 'jogo', ele estava quase desesperado para encontrar o próximo bilhete. Ele tinha procurado em todos os lugares e não conseguiu encontrá-lo, absolutamente.

Ele encontrou David perto dos portões quando o sinal tocou indicando o fim das aulas e, depois de esperar pelos outros, eles começaram a andar para casa.

Finalmente, era apenas os dois andando, todos os outros tendo ido para casa. Pierre estava dividido sobre perguntar a David sobre o bilhete. Eles chegaram à casa de David e assim que o menino mais novo chegou na varanda, Pierre o chamou.

-David! – ele se virou. – Eu não consegui encontrar. – David sorriu e andou até o maior novamente, parando bem na frente de seu amigo.

-Eu não vou te falar aonde está. – ele disse, as mãos presas as suas costas. – Eu estou ciente de que você não o encontrou, entretanto. Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo você demoraria a admitir.

-Você ainda o tem? – o moreno franziu o cenho; David sorriu afetadamente, mas não disse nada. Pierre pegou um momento para avaliar o menino mais novo e foi quando ele notou: um pequeno envelope no bolso da camisa de David. Ele o pegou e David riu, indo para dentro da casa.

Pierre estava acostumado a esse estranho comportamento de evitá-lo agora, então ele deu de ombros e virou o envelope, abrindo-o: _Eu sou gay e eu realmente gosto de você._ era o que estava escrito no pedaço de papel laranja. Pierre ergueu uma sobrancelha para o bilhete e o colocou no bolso. David tinha acabado de terminar com sua namorada de muito tempo. Esse tinha que ser uma das mentiras.

Sábado.

Pierre acordou no sábado de manhã e se arrastou escada a baixo para tomar café da manhã. Seus pais já tinham ido para o trabalho e seus irmãos estavam dormindo para espantar a ressaca. Ele colocou alguns pães na torradeira e andou até a geladeira para pegar o suco de laranja.

Colado na lateral do seu suco de laranja estava um envelope. Pierre sorriu – talvez David o conhecesse bem demais – e pegou o papel, abrindo-o para revelar um pedaço de papel roxo: _Não há nada que você não saiba sobre mim._

Pensativo, Pierre se acomodou em um dos banquinhos acolchoados do balcão, bebendo seu suco de laranja direto da caixa e pensando. O que ele não sabia sobre David? Então, ele lembrou: ele não sabia qual desses fatos era verdade, então, esse envelope tinha que ser mentira também.

Pegando suas torradas, ele se perguntou o que o próximo e último envelope diria.

Domingo.

A manhã de domingo foi passada com Pierre na cama: ele estava com uma ressaca do tamanho de Quebec e estava recusando se mover.

Eventualmente, por volta da uma da tarde, ele se arrastou até o banheiro para tomar banho. Ele se olhou no espelho e seus olhos se arregalaram, olhando para baixo rapidamente: havia um envelope colado na barra da sua boxer. David certamente estava ficando pretensioso. Parado lá, ele abriu o envelope e observou o papel azul cair no chão. Piscando estupidamente, ele ligou o chuveiro, antes de pegar o papel.

_Eu não ligo se você descobrir a verdade – eu não estou nervoso, mesmo._ ele leu alto, então sorriu: esse era uma mentira, por duas razões. A primeira era que David tinha problemas de ansiedade, então ele se preocupava com as coisas mais bobas e a segunda era que se ele não estava nervoso sobre isso, ele não teria montado um jogo.

Pierre entrou no banheiro, depois de deixar o bilhete de lado.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando ele deveria estar revisando suas anotações de biologia, ele se encontrou sentado na escrivaninha com sete bilhetes coloridos em sua frente. Ele tinha um lápis em uma mão e tinha escrito 'mentira' nos números sete, seis, quatro e, por puro instinto egoísta, no número um. Isso deixava: adoção, fumar e homossexualidade.

Pierre decidiu fazer uma pesquisa no dia seguinte.

Pierre correu para encontrar David quando ele estava saindo de casa na manhã seguinte – David nunca andava para a escola com eles, por que sua escola era mais longe, mas suas aulas acabavam mais cedo do que as do colégio Beaubois, também, o que era como ele encontrava todos eles depois das aulas.

-Pierre! Você levantou cedo. – David disse, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Eu sei. – Pierre ofegou. – Porra, eu achei que você já tinha ido. Eu estava pensando se eu podia vir hoje à noite? Eu não agüento muito mais com minha família. Só queria sair... Você sabe, ficar longe um pouco...

-Uh, claro. – David franziu o cenho. – Por que você apenas não esperou e me perguntou depois das aulas?

Pierre deu de ombros, escondendo as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

-Eu não estava planejando ir hoje... Eu tenho um monte de lição de casa que eu deveria ter feito e uma prova para qual eu deveria ter estudado.

-Pierre...

-Eu sei, última semana, última pressão, tudo isso... Eu vou amanhã e o resto da semana, mas hoje é dia da cama. – Pierre sorriu. – Eu te vejo depois da escola.

-Uh, certo. Droga, é sua culpa se eu me atrasar hoje. – David disse, olhando seu relógio.

-Você quer uma carona? Vai ser mais rápido e eu não estou com pressa para a escola...

-Eu dirijo... Você pode trazer o carro de volta. – David disse. – Deixe eu pegar as chaves do meu pai.

O caminho até a escola de David foi feito com uma animada conversa; o interior do carro cheirava a fumaça de cigarro e óleo.

-Você tem certeza de que consegue encontrar o caminho de volta? – David perguntou, enquanto Pierre escorregava para o assento do motorista assim que o menino mais novo saiu.

-Tenho. – Pierre riu. – Vá, você vai se atrasar.

David hesitou levemente, parecendo como se ele quisesse dizer algo, mas ele desistiu, deu um pequeno sorriso e saiu correndo. Pierre mudou a marcha do carro e voltou para a casa de David.

Pierre passou o dia todo em seu quarto com pedaços de papel amarelo, rosa e laranja. Ele finalmente recebeu uma mensagem de David, avisando que ele estava em casa e ele colocou os papéis em seu bolso, pegando um moletom e as chaves do seu carro, avisando quem quer que estivesse em casa que ele estava saindo.

Pierre demorou até quinta-feira para descartar uma das três opções: adoção. David havia escorregado em uma conversa com Chuck (que, sem David saber, havia sido instruído para trazer esse tópico em particular a tona) e disse algo sobre ser sortudo de ter seus dois pais biológicos ainda juntos e indo bem. Pierre fingiu não estar ouvindo.

A noite de domingo chegou e com ela, David. Ele chegou na varanda de Pierre com sushi e Red Bull. Pierre o recebeu animadamente e o guiou para o andar superior, para seu quarto.

Não demorou muito para Pierre encontrar uma desculpa para abraçar seu amigo apertadamente, enterrando seu nariz no pescoço do mais novo e inalar com sutileza – todas as fragrâncias eram limpas e frescas.

-Eu descobri. – Pierre disse suavemente em um momento da noite. Ele e David estavam sentados no chão, jogando um jogo de corrida no Xbox. David o olhou.

-Descobriu? – ele perguntou.

-Sua resposta está na mesa. – Pierre assentiu. Tentativamente, David se levantou e andou até a mesa. Ele parecia ansioso enquanto pegava o envelope grande e o abria. Pierre observou, enquanto ele abria cada um dos envelopes menores e pegava os pedaços de papéis. Em um pedaço laranja, estava escrito 'verdade'. David ficou lá, congelado e Pierre andou até ele.

-Eu acertei? – ele perguntou gentilmente. David assentiu lentamente, os olhos arregalados, apertando o papel laranja. Cuidadosamente, Pierre puxou o menino menor contra si, passando seus braços ao redor da cintura de David, fazendo-o deitar a cabeça em seu peito. David soltou o papel e apertou seus dedos ao redor do tecido da camiseta do seu melhor amigo, muito temeroso para dizer qualquer coisa.

Eles ficaram assim por um longo tempo e David se sentia sonolento quando eles se separaram.

-Eu nunca estive com um cara antes. – Pierre disse calmamente. – Eu nunca realmente considerei isso.

-Pie... – Pierre agarrou o pulso de David quando ele se virou para partir, pressionando a ponta de seus dedos nos lábios do mais novo.

-Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não vou tentar. – ele se inclinou. – Se você me deixar, eu vou tentar... Você é um dos meus melhores amigos e eu faria qualquer coisa por você.

David o olhou, esperança brilhando em seus olhos.

-Eu me aproximei noventa por cento, D... É sua escolha.

David se moveu e fechou os dez por cento de espaço entre eles, seus lábios se encontrando castamente, braços se enroscando ao redor do pescoço do menino mais velho, e apenas se apertando seguramente quando ele sentiu os braços de Pierre ao seu redor em retorno.

-Como você descobriu? – David murmurou suavemente.

-Era entre você fumar ou ser gay... Eu demorei um pouco, mas eventualmente me lembrei que você nunca cheirou a fumaça. Sua casa e o carro do seu pai cheiram a fumaça, mas é por que seu pai é uma chaminé... Não você. – Pierre sorriu afetadamente. – E as sete cores de papel que você usou, fazem as sete cores do arco-íris. Essa mensagem subliminar não podia ser mais gay.

David riu e juntou suas bocas novamente, mas não antes de murmurar: - Obrigado.


End file.
